Top 100 songs of 2014
The top 100 songs of 2014 were voted by PopAsians. Instead of a set list to vote, PopAsians got to choose which entry should be in the top 100. Playlist # Eyes, Nose, Lips - Taeyang # 1004 (Angel) - B.A.P # Overdose - EXO-K # I'm Fine Thank You - Ladies' Code # Danger - BTS # Error - VIXX # Come Back Home - 2NE1 # 200% - Akdong Musician # Mamacita - Super Junior # Doom Dada - T.O.P # Her - Block B # Red - Hyuna # Good Luck - Beast # Fantastic - Henry # Last Romeo - Infinite # Solo Day - B1A4 # Touch My Body - Sistar # Dragon Night - Sekai no Owari # Boy In Luv - BTS # Go Crazy - 2PM # Whatcha Doin' Today - 4Minute # Hush Hush - Da-iCE # Don't Touch Me - Ailee # Mr Chu - A Pink # Eternity - VIXX # Danger - Taemin # A - GOT7 # Beyond Time and Space - Morning Musume '14 # Mr Mr - Girls' Generation # Happen Ending - Epik High (feat. Joe Won Sun) # Catallena - Orange Caramel # This Is Love - Super Junior # Red Light - f(x) # Good Boy - GD X Taeyang # Justice - C-Clown # Like A Cat - AOA # War of Hormone - BTS # Bittersweet - Arashi # Something - Girl's Day # I'm Different - Hi Suhyun (feat. Bobby) # Back - Infinite # Luv - A Pink # Metronome - Jay Park (feat. Simon Dominic & Gray) # Drawing the Line - Royal Pirates # Sugar Free - T-ara # Empty - Winner # Swing - Super Junior M # Gotta Be You - 2NE1 # 12:30 - Beast # Toki - Da-iCE # Ooh Ooh - Eric Nam (feat. Hoya) # Holler - Girls' Generation TTS # GUTS! - Arashi # Girls Girls Girls - GOT7 # One Way - JJCC # Play - Jolin Tsai # Good Bye Bye - NU'EST # Lucky Star - SHINee # 1am - Taeyang # Yumeno Hajima Ring Ring - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu # Miniskirt - AOA # Zero-G - Arashi # Witch - Boyfriend # Can't Stop - CNBLUE # Back Seat - JYJ # Lose Myself - Leehom Wang & Avicii # Delicious - Toheart # Quit Playing - U-KISS # Cling Cling - Perfume # Rewind - Zhou Mi (feat. Tao) # Crush - 2NE1 # Fight Back - Da-iCE # Up & Down - EXID # Darling - Girl's Day # Stop Stop It - GOT7 # Hotel - KumI Koda # I'm In Love - Secret # Full Moon - Sunmi (feat. Lena) # Topdog - Topp Dogg # O.R.I.O.N. - J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE # Something - TVXQ # Short Hair - AOA # The King's Speech - Wilber Pan # First Time - BoA # Kiss Kiss - Ladies' Code # Shout It Out - Da-iCE # My Copycat - Orange Caramel # Downtown Baby - SHINee # Koiwa J-E-L-L-O - Mariya Nishiuchi # Missing - Teen Top # Give Love - Akdong Musician # Shut Up & Kiss Me - Elva Hsiao # Phone in Love - Almeng # Lonely - B1A4 # Good Time - Jin Akanishi # You're So Fly - BTOB # Let's Love - C-Clown # Ain't Nobody - HATFELT # Family Party - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu # Love Toxic - Royal Pirates Artists with multiple entries 4 entries * Da-iCE (22, 50, 72, 86) 3 entries * BTS (5, 19, 37) * 2NE1 (7, 48, 71) * GOT7 (27, 54, 75) * AOA (36, 61, 82) * Arashi (38, 53, 62) 2 entries * Taeyang (1, 59) * Ladies' Code (4, 85) * VIXX (6, 25) * Akdong Musician (8, 91) * Super Junior (9, 32) * Beast (13, 49) * Infinite (15, 41) * B1A4 (16, 94) * A Pink (24, 42) * Orange Caramel (31, 87) * C-Clown (35, 97) * Girl's Day (39, 74) * Royal Pirates (44, 100) * SHINee (58, 88) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (60, 99) Trivia * Da-iCE has the most entries in the top 100 songs of 2014 with 4. * Sekai no Owari is the only non-K-pop artist to make it into the top 20 in the top 100 songs of 2014 at 18th. Their song entry, Dragon Night is also the J-pop song of the year in 2014 according to 2014's top 100 playlist. * 2014 is the only year without any AKB48, PSY or Kara entries (despite all three artists released singles in that year) in the top 100. * Despite T.O.P's Doom Dada being released in 2013, it made it into the top 100 songs of 2014 at 10th but it was a mistake according to SBS PopAsia resulting that it is the only entry to make it into two top 100 songs (2013 and 2014). Ladies' Code's I'm Fine Thank You who is at 4th is also released in 2013 as one of the tracks of the Pretty Pretty EP but it was played after the death of two members EunB and RiSe. Category:Top 100 Category:2014